I sing about you
by Brilliantim
Summary: Just a bit of Klaine fluff. Kurt and Blaine are very much in love and they're hanging out in Kurt's room just living all those emotions. A one-shot, hopefully a good one.


**Author's notes;** This is a very fluffy Klaine one-shot, written in the middle of the night. It's quite a lot of clichés, but I kind of like it anyway. As I said, mostly fluff.  
I do not own Glee or its characters at all. Not any of them. Ryan, Brad and Ian do. I simply borrow them 'cause I can't make brilliant people like these up myself. Anyway I hope you like this little one-shot at least a little. You're amazing.

_Baby, you're not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

_**- Not Alone, Darren Criss**_

**I sing about you.**

They were cuddled up on the small bed, holding each other tight so that neither would fall of the edge, their foreheads lightly touching. Kurt stared into the light brown eyes of his beloved Blaine. His boyfriend. Just to be able to think it brought a smile to his face and Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow. Kurt just shook his head and kissed Blaine's chin quickly. Blaine closed his eyes.

"I want this moment to be forever. I want all our moments to be!" he whispered.

"They are." Kurt responded and Blaine opened his eyes again.

"I want us to sing another duet. It doesn't have to be with The Warblers, I just really want to sing with you. Again and again, until I don't have a voice anymore!"

"You're such a cliché Blaine" Kurt sighed adoringly and smiled. Blaine winked and started humming 'I Bloom Blaum' by Coldplay. Kurt snuggled closer and let his face rest against Blaine's chest and whispered into it "But I will sing with you, again and again. You're amazing Blaine, you really are."

Blaine continued humming, and Kurt breathed in his cologne. He smelled as good as he looked, and that wasn't bad at all. Kurt could've stayed there an entire lifetime. Suddenly, Blaine pulled Kurt away so that he could look into his eyes. If eyes could sparkle, that's what his was doing at the moment. These sparkles were so bright that Kurt almost felt blinded by them for a moment and blinked. He realized there were tears in Blaine's eyes. He wasn't crying, but he looked like he was about to.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, worried. Blaine closed his eyes and smiled, a single tear finding its way down his cheek.

"Nothing. It's just that I could've had this so much earlier had I not been a complete –" he was abruptly interrupted by Kurt.

"Shhh!" Kurt hushed, and put his hand against Blaine's cheek, brushing the tear away with his thumb. "We've got each other _now_, that's what's important, okay?"

Blaine nodded and smiled as he looked Kurt deep into the eyes for a long moment and then finally, he started laughing.

"What now?" Kurt asked, completely puzzled.

"Please Kurt. Pleeeease." Blaine begged. Kurt knew exactly what he wanted and snorted, talk about ruining the mood.

"Uh-uh. I hate it when you mock me!"

"But it's so much fuuuuun!" his eyes became round as a puppy's.

"No way! I am not doing my sexy face for you Blaine. Not again!" Kurt giggled as Blaine started pouting his lower lip. Kurt leaned in and kissed it, and for yet another moment, time stopped. Kurt actually struggled during every single day not to attack Blaine and his perfect lips. They were like a drug. When he finally managed to pull away, Blaine still pouted.

"Darling, that ain't helping. Nothing turns me on more than your sexy face." Blaine said and tried to cover his giggle but couldn't.

"Such a bad liar!" Kurt sighed as he finally gave up and did his "sexy face". This, which Kurt did not find at all amusing, made Blaine crack up and he laughed so hard he almost fell of the bed. When he'd finally calmed down, he kissed Kurt lightly on the lips.

"Very sexy dear!" Blaine said and jumped off the bed quickly before Kurt managed to hit him in the head with his pillow. Kurt flew up after him and chased him around the room for a few minutes, getting in a few good hits, both of them roaring with laugher. Finally, they collapsed on the bed again, breathing heavily. Blaine folded his arms on Kurt's chest and let the point of his chin rest on them.

"Actually, I find you sexy all the time" he said and winked, as Kurt giggled.

"Shut up before I kill you with the pillow!" he joked, and Blaine smiled. He rolled off Kurt's chest and sat up on the edge of the bed. Kurt sat up too, and looked at Blaine questioningly. Blaine raised his hand to Kurt's chin, put his fingers under it and brought his lips to his own. Their lips were touching lightly but not kissing, and Blaine put his other hand on Kurt's neck, burying his fingertips in his hair.

"You are gorgeous, Kurt!" he breathed against Kurt's lips, and Kurt sighed heavily. Blaine kissed him then, for all he was worth, and it was in a way neither of them had ever kissed before. Soon, Blaine was lying on top of Kurt on the bed, still kissing him feverishly and wishing it would never stop. Never, ever. Kurt made an awfully sexy noise at that moment which made Blaine go absolutely bonkers. He started pulling Kurt's shirt of and Kurt helped. When both boys were shirtless, and the making out had become much more intense, the door suddenly burst open.

"Kurt, I've been calling you for the past five minutes, what are you…" Burt Hummel had completely forgotten to knock, and stood there chocked at the door as he saw Kurt and that Blaine-guy on Kurt's bed in a way a father never want to see his kid.

"Er, hi dad…" Kurt said awkwardly as he sat up on the bed and picked up his shirt from the floor, trying to catch his breath. Burt stood paralyzed, and no one said a word until both Blaine and Kurt both had their shirts back on and Kurt was trying to fix his hair a little.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, I…" Blaine started but Burt put a silencing hand up in the air.

"I, um, I'm okay with this Kurt but… I'd love it if… you know… you told me you had a… _friend_ over first"

"Okay dad" Kurt nodded and smiled, "but just so you know… er, Blaine's not actually my friend, but… my _boy_friend."

"Ah, I see. Well… good for you son. Now I… I'm going downstairs…"

As Burt closed the door, both boys started to giggle, and tried to cover it, but soon enough they both burst into laughter. They laughed until they were breathless and then Kurt stood up to go and have a look in the mirror.

"God Blaine, look at the mess you made out of my hair!" he complained, the smile still wide on his face.

"Shut up, you liked it!" Blaine laughed. "It actually looks sexy like that!"

"Now, what have I _told you_ about saying that?" Kurt sighed and turned around to look at his love.

"Well it's true. You're actually _really sexy_ when you don't _try_ to be. You know what I mean?"

"Well if you say so…" Kurt shook his head, clearly not believing him. He went back to the bed and sat down beside Blaine again.

"You're adorable Kurt!" he whispered. "I admire you so much for telling your dad the truth… about us."

"Well, he'd notice soon enough anyway. There'll be more of this I'm certain?" he said and tugged at his shirt with a meaning look.

"You bet!" Blaine winked and kissed Kurt quickly. "I should be getting home though, it's really quite late."

"Yeah well… can't you stay? I mean… if you want to?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Blaine smiled with all his face. "Just one thing though…"

"Yeah sure!" Kurt agreed and smiled.

"I don't think… er, think… we should, um… have sex tonight" Blaine blushed to the roots of his hair, and Kurt did too. They were both silent for a while. Blaine then realized that what he'd said might've hurt Kurt by those words and quickly started to explain, "It's not that I don't want to, I do… it's just… even though I'm one hundred percent sure of _us_, I don't think we should rush it. I think we should wait until we're _really_ ready."

"You know Blaine" Kurt snuggled up closer to Blaine, "you are the most amazing guy I could've fallen in love with. I was just thinking the exact same thing. That we should wait."

They kissed again for a long time, before Kurt stood to go and brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He threw Blaine a huge t-shirt from some brand Blaine had never heard of, but Kurt made sure he'd decapitate him if he drooled on it while sleeping.

Blaine smiled so hard it actually hurt his cheeks while he put the shirt on. He'd never realized what love could be like before he met Kurt. He'd never really loved before this, he knew that now. Never felt as though the world didn't exist in another person's presence. Never felt this strong and vulnerable at the same time. He loved Kurt so much; he thought his heart would burst into flames.

When Kurt came back from the bathroom, Blaine stood up. He went up to Kurt and took his hands.

"I… I love you Kurt Hummel. I love you so much."

He held his breath. He'd never uttered those words to another person before, except his parents, and even that was a long time ago. Kurt smiled, his eyelashes brushing against his cheek while he blinked slowly, a rosy blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked up and stared fiercely into Blaine's stunning eyes.

"And I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered. Blaine exhaled slowly, and took Kurt's hands as their lips met for the millionth time. He'd never get tired of kissing Kurt. He wanted to kiss him until he was freaking dead. There was nothing that could be compared to this feeling. That feeling that you're loved back by the person that matters most to you.

"We should probably go to bed" Blaine muttered against Kurt's cheek and Kurt chuckled.

"Yes we should, you have no idea how swollen my lips will look tomorrow after you've been sucking my face like _that_ all evening!" Kurt laughed as he pushed Blaine away to go to his side of the bed.

"Ah well, stop being so gorgeous, _I might_ be able to hold back!" Blaine teased back. He lay down on the bed, and yet again, the boys had to hold each other close so that they wouldn't fall of it.

"I should probably get a bigger bed…" Kurt mumbled to himself and Blaine snorted with laugher.

"Well, I like this" he commented and Kurt poked him in the ribs.

"I like it too…" Kurt whispered.

The boys fell asleep in each other's arms, neither of them believing how lucky they were to have found each other.

_Darling, those tired eyes_

_Go with me all the time._

_And in the dead of night_

_Tell me you will be mine._

_Where do you go to, pretty baby?_

_Where do you go to, when the night wins away._

_Ask me so sweetly, what do i do?_

_Who do I sing for?_

_Well honey I sing about you._

_You.  
__**- I Bloom Blaum,Coldplay**_


End file.
